The sweet meeting
by KMK123
Summary: My take on how Alice and Jasper met. The story is pretty much Stephanie Meyers, I just fell in some holes.


_Hello you all. _

_I was bored, and kind of wanted to write something about Jasper and Alice, so here you have my version of how they met._

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters, plot or anything else. Apart from the mother and her little boy._

* * *

><p>I was starving, but I refused to kill the little boy, standing with his mother under an umbrella at the corner of the road. Their blood tempted me a lot, but the mere thought of killing that poor little boy made me sick and depressed. I had once killed a little child, and I was not about to do it again. Small children's feelings were more overwhelming than grown-ups'. Killing his mother, would be even worse for the little kid. I couldn't damage him that bad, killing his mother in front of his eyes, would scar him for life. So I kept a safe distance, trying to be the good vampire that I absolutely was not.<p>

The little boy pointed at me, and asked his mom why the pale man was standing still in the rain, staring at them. The mother looked at me, and her feelings got scared and protective. She hid the little boy under her long coat, and didn't look away from me at all.

I suppose I did look a little abnormal. A human never stood entirely still in the middle of a road in the rain, staring at people, that was just rude and weird.

It wasn't only the smell of blood that made me uncomfortable. I was out during the day, something I rarely was, and it made me anxious. An anxious, hungry, depressed, murderous vampire was never a good thing to come across, and I begged to God, or whoever was up there, that I would control myself, and not make the curious little boy, and the protective mother victims, because they were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. It was getting harder. The mother's heartbeat went faster and faster as she got more anxious, and I knew I would have to move soon if I wouldn't attack her.

Another scent reached my nostrils then. It spelled like burgers and fries, ketchup, hotdogs and all other kinds of junk food. It was just around the corner, so I turned around and walked quickly towards the small diner, so I could give the poor woman some peace and quiet.

I duck into the half-empty diner. The first thing that hit me was the smell of human blood pumping around in their systems, and a lot of sweat. The place was kind of repulsive. Of course the blood smelled sweet to me, but had I been a human, the stench in here would have made me vomit.

Only one smell didn't fit in at all. It smelled like flowers; lilies and roses, really light. Like spring. It was very feminine, better than the best perfume, and sweeter than the sweetest blood. My eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the scent. Then I saw her. She was sitting in the corner, smiling at me. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and yet the most peculiar little thing. She was very tiny, and extremely thin, though not in a disgusting way. Her hair was black, only my good vampire eyes would notice the dark brown glow it had in the fluorescent light. It was spiky and added a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. She looked extremely pixie-like. Her lips were small and plumb, and looked soft and red like rose-petals. Her eyes confused me. She was clearly a vampire, like me, there was no heart-beat, the paleness, the perfection, the sweet smell, the granite – though still soft looking – body, clearly a vampire. The eyes however, were not a colour I had ever seen before. Not on a vampire, not even on a human. It was neither red nor black. Her eyes were golden, like butterscotch or topaz. They were big and round and framed with dark lashes.

She jumped of the chair, and walked towards me with the most beautiful and light steps I had ever seen. She looked like she was dancing, or floating.

Something suddenly occurred to me. I had no idea whether she was good or evil. What if she was trying to attack me? My past had taught me that I could not trust anyone, and why should I even believe something else. It was the most natural way for a vampire to behave; I had walked in on her territory after all.

But she was smiling. And the emotions that kept coming in waves from her, was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"You kept me waiting a long time," she said. Her voice was as beautiful as her face and her scent. It was light and sounded like small bells.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but at this time nothing really made sense to me. I was however a southern gentleman, and I had been raised well; I knew I had to be polite around a fine lady like her. I bowed my head and took my hat of.  
>"I'm sorry ma'am."<p>

Her eyes shone with humour, and happy ways were rolling off her. Her feelings were overwhelming, but they made me happy as well.

She stuck her small hand out, and I took it with no hesitation. I had no idea what I was doing, but for the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

A small sigh slid out between her lips, and she whispered relieved, yet accusingly: "I thought you were never going to show up Jasper."

It didn't surprise me that she knew my name. Nothing about this peculiar little lady could surprise me anymore.

After running for quite some time I got curious. "Miss?" "Alice" she interrupted me. Alice, I kind of liked the way her name sounded. It fit her very well. "Alice, where are we going?"

"Washington" she replied. No further explanation. I had a feeling she didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence.

After a couple of hours I kind of missed her soprano-voice again. "What are we doing in Washington?"

I quickly learned that I had been wrong. When you first got her talking, you were not able to make her shut up again. I was very drawn to this little woman, and I drank in every little word she said. She was interesting, different and absolutely amazing.

She told my about her visions. About how she saw visions from the future. About how she had seen me after she had woken up as a vampire. About how she had waited for me for quite some time. About how anxious she had been when I never showed. (I once again apologized for that). About how she saw our life together. About the big family of vampires she had seen us living with. About vegetarian vampires. About love.

I listened intrigued to it all. I hardly believed that such an existence was possible, but little strange Alice made me optimistic, although it sounded as if she was describing wonderland. I had only known her for one day, and already I could picture my whole life with her. This was nothing like the relationship I had had with Maria, the relationship I had claimed to be love. This was real, I really felt it this time. This was forever.

After running for 2 days 11 hours and 34 minutes we arrived at a huge house, or a small mansion depending on how you saw things. It was hidden in the middle of the forest, looking very private, but also very inviting. The walls were replaced with glass, and the inside was white, and highly modern, although still with a personal touch to it.

3 vampires stood in front of the door, staring at us curiously yet protectively.

Alice immediately leaped at them.  
>"Carlisle" she squealed giving the blond male a bone-crushing hug. She then turned for the woman with the caramel-coloured curls that he had been shielding. "Esme. It is so lovely to see you" before she gave the confused woman a soft hug. Lastly she turned to the blond woman. "Rosalie, we are going to be the best sisters ever!" she squealed, I was not sure that a fine woman like Alice should be behaving this weird, but I kind of liked that about her, I found it very adorable. So I watched amused while she confused the small family in her own energetic way. Then she looked around confused. "Where is Edward and Emmett?... Just a second" Her eyes glassed over, and she looked like she was in some sort of trance. I had seen her having visions before, but it never ceased to amaze me. "Aah.. Hunting. That's great. Then Jasper and I can move into Edward's room without him complaining about it."<p>

The three vampires stared at her like she had lost her mind, which was understandable. Then the kind-looking woman's lips turned into an honest smile. "Welcome to the family," she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Well folks, that's it. reviews makes me happy :)<p> 


End file.
